


Royalty

by Arkscythe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkscythe/pseuds/Arkscythe
Summary: It will be the day of wisdom, the day of infamy, the day I knew justice.





	Royalty

**Royalty**

_Have you ever heard the story of the four heroes? A tragedy really… no one would have thought they would have done _ ** _that_ ** _ but it seems like anyone is capable of doing anything. I was always curious how far people would go but… Once you hear this, your stomach will turn just as much as mine did watching it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People shouted and cheered as the four heroes sat atop the chariot, their weapons raised as they looked around to each and every person with a smile. The mage with her staff, the warrior with his sword, the guardian with her mace, and the shaman with… an animal skull. Despite the slightly morbid member, the people hailed them as they welcomed them back into the kingdom, the streets filling with flowers and people drinking ale merrily. Soon, the group of four made it back to their quarters in the royal castle, each of their chambers much like the other. A grand bed, mirrors, windows outlooking the town, and bronze crosses over the door of everyone. The warrior sat down on his bed as he took a deep breath, pulling off his helmet revealing his face, scarred yet with strong features. He looked to his friends with a smile as they finally had respite for the moment after their journey to slay the Demon Emperor.

“So… Take this time tonight to rest everyone. Tomorrow we’ll do what we need to when the church gives us it’s blessing. Make sure to be dressed for the occasion and we’ll be fine. I promise.”

The other three nodded, the Shaman and mage leaving to their own rooms while the guardian brought off her own helmet. Despite her bulky armor, her features underneath were soft while her eyes were sharp and strong. The warrior smiled at her short blonde hair as she spoke with concern.

“Are you sure about this? If we do this, our quiet lives will go away. People will search for us all over, this fame will only make it harder to go back home…”

She gave a sad look, the warrior standing and walking to her. He wrapped his hands in hers and gave her a smile before he slowly hugged her. The two hugged as he spoke over her shoulder, rubbing her back despite knowing she couldn’t feel it.

“We have to do this… it’s our duty and our honor. For the people… for the world. Go get some rest and may you have the greatest dreams of your life. Starting tomorrow onward, our lives really begin.”

The warrior looked at his companion as she gazed back, smiling back at him now before she slowly let go of his hands and left. Her armor clattered as she walked down the hallway, her eyes holding a small moment of weakness before the strength returned.

And on that night, the four heroes slept anxiously.

_Then the next day came, the people were really excited. The church was well known for its charity and kindness for those without homes. Even the heroes had resided there… I’d heard that the pope was like a father to them as they grew up. I wish those times would come back… Anyway, so on that day…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warrior stood waiting at the church altar as the Pope stood with the King smiling, the two bathing in the sunlight from stained glass windows. Both men waved to the people, the Pope a symbol of purity as he wore gold stitched white robes with a bronze cross tied around his neck. The king wore royal garments with furs that draped down to his back as a symbol of strength with a bronze cross tied around his hand. Slowly, the other three heroes began to approach the altar from the far end as the people hailed them with flowers and whistles. They still wore their helmets and armor, armed with their weapons that were polished and sharpened the previous day. The sound of their armor would not be heard over the people before the slowly stopped before the Pope and the King, all four kneeling in unison as the King raised his hand willing the people to silence. His voice came loud and powerful as he addressed the people watching from the seats in the church.

“People of the kingdom, our noble heroes have returned to us alive and with victory at their hands. The Demon Emperor has been slain and we are all free of his reign of terror!”

The people raised their hands and cheered with joy before slowly quieting again as the King continued.

“It is with the great honor of the church and Pope that we stand here to bless these noble four! From today onward, they are our greatest shield and sharpest sword! They will be our noble protectors IF they choose to take that honor and I hope they will agree! What say you, heroes of our world!?”

His hands were still raised in the air as he looked at the four kneeling before him. There was silence for a moment… then it turned to two… then it turned to minutes. The King gave a frustrated and confused look before the Pope walked next to the man, the two of them an arms length away from the heroes as they were motionless. He spoke, his voice aged yet full of wisdom that he’d received from living a full life.

“I understand, you are speechless under such an honor! You have provided for us and our people and now you are given something that you cannot begin to fathom! Protection for the sick and weak! Safety for the wounded and just! Guidance for the lost and impoverished! I understand that your bones are tired and weary, that you need time to rejuvenate so that you can better help our people! Today, we offer you coin and food in order to help you enjoy the life that you fought to protect for all of us! What say you heroes?!”

He held his hand out as if he were going help up The Warrior. Slowly, the helmets of the four turned up to look at the two men, The Guardian also bringing up her hand up as if to get help from the King. The men took the two’s hands and smiled before the Guardian stood up and slammed her mace into the King’s skull, bashing it in to the horror of the people as bloodspray decorated the air while The Warrior ran the pope through with his sword. He whispered something under his helmet before he pushed the Pope off and proceeded to impale him through his heart. The people began to clamor and rush towards the two, the crowded aisles moving like a mass tidal wave while the Heroes smashed the stained window at the back of the altar and escaped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that’s the story. Our kingdom was able to replace them and… things went on like normal but we lost the royal family. They were murdered earlier in the day and we had to find four fugitives who we once trusted and respected. We never figured out why they did it… but what we do know is that we haven’t trusted anyone like that since. Speaking of… you never gave me your name?”

The woman who listened shook her head as he stood up, laying down a golden coin onto the table for him. She stood up and walked out of the tavern, her steps soft in the dirt as the stars twinkled over the glow of the moon high above. Soon she arrived at a camp site, pulling off the shawl she wore revealing the face of The Shaman as she looked at the other three heroes.

“So they believe we’re fugitives and traitors.”

The Warrior smiled happily as he held up a spit with some meat on it for her, her hand taking it before she began to slowly eat with them. As they ate, The Warrior slowly brought down his own food and looked it over thoughtfully before he looked at his friends.

“We did the right thing. They fooled us even… Exiling the actual king who knew the truth that the Royal Family were demons and the church was furthering their agenda. Heh… who would have ever noticed they wore only bronze crosses or had them around?”

Slowly he brought his sword up in his hand, looking over its silver blade well known to be fatal toward demons. When they cut the ‘Demon Emperor’ he stood to be fine and only when he lay dying did they realize he was human. He remembered cleaning the blue blood off his blade after they’d gotten far enough from the kingdom, demon blood only turning color in contact with silver. The Guardian’s mace was much in the same condition confirming the truth and that they had done the right thing.

“We did what needed to be done. Come on, we have to keep moving.”

The Warrior tore the food off his spit and threw it into the fire before the others stood up, The Shaman kicking dirt over the fire as they easily gathered their things.

** _And slowly, the unsung heroes continued on their path to finding freedom._ **


End file.
